1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid and/or dry ingredient dispensing and ingredient storage cap that is utilized with a bottle, pack, pouch, carton, can or any other liquid (or non-liquid) primary container having a neck opening. The dispensing cap stores liquid and/or dry ingredients which can be rapidly dispensed into the primary container by manual activation when desired and thereafter readily consumed through the dispensing cap by the user. The device may be pre-mounted on the container opening by threads at the factory after the container itself is partially filled with a liquid. The dispensing device is sold prepackaged by itself or on the primary liquid container. A desiccant can be placed inside the storage chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many foods, drugs, cosmetics, adhesives, polishes, cleansers, dyes and other substances are frequently supplied in liquid, powder or crystal form and do not retain their stability, strength and effectiveness for long after they have been mixed in solution or suspension with a different liquid. This incompatibility after mixing therefore mandates that the product be utilized relatively soon after mixture to prevent loss of effective strength, deterioration, discoloration, interactions and the like. It is also important that admixtures of various ingredients be done under conditions wherein a measured amount of one ingredient is added to a measured amount of the other chemical to insure that proper results are obtained. The process of loss of effectiveness is often termed “shelf life.” Once two different chemicals are combined, the process of deterioration often begins.
Another concern involves merchandising of certain products, where it is frequently desirable to supply two companion products to the consumer in a single package. Thus, many products are, by their very nature, required to be used by the consumer shortly after their manufacture as they lose certain desirable characteristics with a short period of time, yet the product can be stored for extended periods of time if one ingredient is maintained separate from the other. In such case, the two ingredients may be mixed together to form the desired product shortly before use. In marketing such goods, it obviously is desirable that both ingredients be sold as part of the same package. From an aesthetic as well as a handling standpoint, it is desirable that but a single package be utilized for maintaining such compounds separated.
The use of conventional liquid containers such as plastic bottles for carrying water, juices, power drinks and other desirable liquids for human consumption is quite well known.
There are, however, several non-active and active substances such as activated oxygen, vitamins, minerals, herbs, nutrients and flavors that would be desirable to be added to liquids such as water, juices or other beverages to give the consumer added benefits, particularly those useful for the health of the consumer. Many of the substances, however, that provide additional benefits when mixed into another liquid have short shelf lives, discolor, interact or degrade quickly when combined with liquids or other substances. Therefore, many beverages are currently sold without the added beneficial ingredients.
It is known in the art to provide dispensers containing a concentrate of soluble materials to a fixed quantity of solute, usually water, for dispensing. Thus, the prior art teaches containers for beverages wherein the interior of the container is divided into a compartment having a basic ingredient and a compartment which can be ruptured so as to mix, within the container the basic ingredient and some form of modifier, diluent or flavoring. The basic reason for this prior art container is to provide the mixing action at the time of consumption since prior mixing would have adverse effects. The basic ingredient is often not suitable for consumption by itself and requires mixing with a diluent/modifier prior to consumption.
Prior art intra-container mixing prior to use was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,222 to Steigerwald comprising an open threaded container containing a liquid, a powder containing releasable receptacle sealed with foil which is cut by a cutting mandrel during screwing of the receptacle onto the container.
The prior art shows multi-chamber container and cap in U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,453 issued to Cronin et al. on Mar. 17, 2009. The device shown in the '453 patent includes openings in the dispensing end of the storage chamber which once the chamber is pushed, the openings are disposed causing the materials to be released. The overall construction of the device shown in the '453 patent is complex in construction and operation. The present invention overcomes the problem shown by providing a non-complex dispensing cap that allows the user to drink or consume the mixed the contents in the primary container after the dispenser device is activated.
The present invention provides a liquid and/or dry ingredients containing dispensing cap that is attached to the threaded neck or opening of any type liquid container including packs, bags, cans and plastic or glass bottles. With a bottle as an example, the dispensing device may be mounted typically to the threaded neck or opening of a liquid container having a conventional screw off cap, such as a bottle of water. The dispensing device when manually activated includes a dispenser. The ingredients in the storage chamber are completely sealed within the storage chamber body, and remain separated from the liquid in the primary container bottle until the exact moment of usage, which is determined by the consumer by manually dispensing the ingredients (powder or liquid). The dispensing device can be mounted to any type of package or carton having a threaded circular opening. Thus, active ingredients, e.g. activated oxygen, vitamins, herbs, nutrients or other substances having a short activity life (shelf life) when added to a particular liquid can now be safely and sealably stored in a dispensing cap until time for use and can be subsequently added to the desired liquid, thereby ensuring that the shelf life and time of activity of the materials are not jeopardized even though they are housed within the liquid container.
The present invention also offers the advantage that having a conventional threaded opening does not require significant modification of existing liquid containers, packages, cartons, bottle caps or existing bottles. In fact, the invention can be attached onto existing bottles.